ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What A Crabby Evening Part 3
What A Crabby Evening Part 3 is the third episode of the third season of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the tweny-ninth episode overall. Previously, on Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse "You had better be sure this works, Khyber. Because if it doesn't, Psychobos and Darama will have our heads." Khyber whistled, and his dog ran down the hill, transforming into Buglizard in the process. Buglizard jumped out in front of Richard and Olivia. "Friend of yours?" "Do you know anything about the possibility of another transforming device in this dimension other than the ones Azmuth has made?" "I think I do. I did some research on that regulator E.V.O.lved Alien stole from your Simplicitrix a while back. Apparently, it's used for knock-offs aswell. And I found this one." The GM reached for Fasttrack, but he ran through the arm and failed to pull him from behind. The GM looked on his hand, and went for the door. "My work is done." He went through the door with no problem. Fasttrack transformed back. "Galvanic Mechamorphs on Encephalonus IV? Strange." "And white ones, too! I've never seen such a Mechamorph!" "From my electronical readings, these are the lowest of all Mechamorphs. Pracitcally zombies." "This would go great for my studies!" "Study them up close and personal by turning your Upgrade Suit into a white one." "Lavalamp? How the heck did I get this one?" Grey Matter worked the Simplicitrix, and then transformed into a white verion of Upgrade with no Simplicitrix. Then, as if on que, two Cerebrocrustaceans walked in. "HEY! What are you Mechamorphs doing here?!" Buglizard jumped at Khyber, but he pressed the button and Buglizard transformed back. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Crystalline. Khyber pressed the button, and changed Crystalline into Gastrosaurus. Same scenario. Khyber changed him into Slendhawk, then back. Richard took off the Nemetrix and transformed into Jury Rigg. Before he could do anything, Khyber electrocuted him and took the Nemetrix back. "Interesting." "You will never stop us." There was a blue flash, and Gib Yaw was standing in front of the cliff. Richard jumped from the cliff into oblivion. "Unable to fight us, the universe's 'greatest' hero has taken his own life." "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" "Leave the Galvan alone. It's not his fault his mind is too inferior to have anticipated Rhyneheart to use a Neteslizzdra. And I use the term loosely. I will have Cerebrocrustaceans fix up this ship. For now, we shall use mine." "Rhyneheart is nothing. Just a distraction. We have a bigger enemy to face. Now, we must go to Japatornn. And find this:" A hologram popped up. It was a large ninja-like creature. "You are a fool, Psychobos. Samunjas are not in this universe." "True. But to find the reason behind something, you must go to the source. And I use the term loosely. Hahahhahahahahah!" Plot Back on Earth, Richard and MK were at Lauren's house. "We could have them. If this stupid thing would have given me Triple Drill instead of Upchuck we could have stopped them for good!" Destiny looked at Richard. "Richard, you're one to know that nothing that has to do with these villains is ever done for good. You remember..." There was a flashback to Richard as Ultimate Un-Named blasting Darama. "...We all thought Darama was gone for good. But when he showed up a year later with the predators we were all surprised. No war is ever done for good. You know that. We always have to keep trying to stop it." Richard sighed. "You're right, Destiny. They said they needed to get more predators. I need to see which ones they don't have." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Grey Matter. He worked the Simplicitrix, which changed into the Nemetrix, which changed Grey Matter into Omnivoracious, who transformed back to human. He looked through the Nemetrix, and did not see two aliens. "This thing shows my alien's faces instead of the predators. I don't see Alien X or Blamurai. Alien X I understand. He's pretty much his own predator. But why not Blamurai?" "I don't know. I don't know much about Samswordones." They all went outside. "Maybe we can-" "Be destroyed!" They turned and saw Malware. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Feedback. Malware blasted at him. Feedback's antenna absorbed the blast, and then blasted it back out of his fingers into Malware. MK jumped up, morphed a giant hammer with his glove and hit Malware. "MK, NO!" Malware absorbed the hammer and other glove, glowing blue. He threw MK to Feedback's feet, MK's hands covered in dust. "SO MUCH POWER!" Malware grew into a Humungousaur-sized version of himself with more circuitry lines on him. Feedback transformed back. "Go Upgrade. He and Malware are the same Mechamorpic Level." Richard transformed into Upgrade. "Now what?" MK put a panel in his hand, which morphed into Upgrade, causing him to change into a slicker form with the Simplicitrix on his chest instead of his eye. He had a yellow hole in his "mouth". "Well?" MK handed him a large gattling gun. Upgrade absorbed it. He turned into a form that looked like Malware before he absorbed the gloves with he Simplicitrix on his shoulder. "That's not all." Azmuth appeared on the deck. He had a device with him. "Remember this?" "The Dominatrix!" Upgrade grabbed it, and absorbed it. He turned into a form of Upgrade with his body shape, and the Simplicitrix on his wrist. He pressed the Simplicitrix and became an upgraded version of Eyeris. He shot lasers out of his eyes/Simplicitrixes on his hands, making Malware smaller. He transformed into an upgraded Diesel, and ran around him, making him back down to a normal size. He became an upgraded Feedback. Azmuth put down a device. Feedback's tail and antenna plugged up to it, and he blasted Malware into a statue. Feedback turned back into the normal Upgrade, then back to human. Malware's statue disappeared. "It is now in the Museum of Galvan History. And you have the ability to transform into any of those Upgrades." Azmuth teleported away. In the Museum of Galvan History, two figures stood in front of Malware's statue. "Mr. Malware, you are back in business." The figuress revealed to be Dr. Psychobos and Excamblir. Dr. Psychobos powered the statue with electricity. The eye glew red, and blasted out. "FREE!" "Don't think you're off the hook for letting Rhyneheart defeat you." "How about for this?" Malware showed his hand, having the Simplicitrix symbol on it. "That, is very good. Very good indeed. And I- "Use the term loosely." Excambalir and Malware interupted him. "We know." "Hmmph." Major Events *Ultimate Upgrade, Dominant Upgrade, and Simple Upgrade debut. *Ultimate Un-Named reappears in a flashback. *The Dominatrix reappears, but is absorbed by Upgrade. Simplicitrix Debuts *Ultimate Upgrade *Dominant Upgrade *Simple Upgrade Characters *Richard *Mystery Kid *Lauren *Olivia *Destiny *Azmuth Villains *Malware *Dr. Psychobos *Excambalir Aliens Used By Richard *Grey Matter *Protode Feedback *Upgrade *Ultimate Upgrade (debut) *Dominant Upgrade (debut) *Simple Upgrade (debut) Nemetrix Function by Richard *Omnivoracious Simple Upgrade *Eyeris *Diesel *Protode Feedback Flashback *Ultimate Un-Named (first reappearance) Themes Feedback/Simple Upgrade as Feedback Edison vs. Tesla Instrumental Trivia *Grey Matter is able to change the Simplicitrix into the Nemetrix, while Richard can transform it back. It is so far unknown if they can do what the other one does. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Richard 10 Category:Richard 10